mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metal Wolf Chaos 3DS/Wii U
Metal Wolf Chaos For Wii U (メタルウルフカオス for Wii U, Metaruurufukaosu WiiU) es un videojuego de disparos en tercera persona para la Nintendo Wii U Versión que fue lanzado sólo en América. Fue desarrollado anteriormente por From Software y publicado por Microsoft Studio, En Ahora venta fue desarrollado por Monolith Soft, Nintendo y publicado por Nintendo en 2015 Rekame es que son responsables de Chromehounds y la serie Armored Core de juegos de mechas. El juego gira en torno a un presidente ficticio de los Estados Unidos llamado Michael Wilson. El uso de un traje de armadura de potencia llamado metal Wolf, él lucha fuerzas que se han apoderado de su país en un golpe de Estado, incluyendo a su némesis, el vicepresidente Richard Hawk. Aunque lanzado exclusivamente en Japón, Metal Wolf Chaos ha actuación plena voz Inglés. Trama In the year 2017 and 2019, America has plunged into a state of civil and economic unrest, and several states attempt to secede from America to protect their own interests as a result, leading to a conflict known as the Arizona Insurrection. During that time, Richard Hawk and Michael Wilson fight and crush the Insurrection, paving the way for development of powerful military weapons. Michael Wilson, a relative of Woodrow Wilson, soon becomes the President of the United States, drawing parallels to the real life in year 2015 presidency of Barack Obama at the time of the game's release. Vice President Richard Hawk decides to usurp Wilson's presidency, shifting the armed forces' loyalty to him and attacking Wilson with their support. Hawk begins a reign of terror and makes numerous detrimental actions as president, from re-instituting slavery to committing outright atrocities. However, Wilson escapes from the White House in his powered armor, and after reaching Air Force One, flies to the west coast of the United States. He then begins to take America back by liberating cities and outposts, traveling from west to east across the country and facing many of his former comrades from the Insurrection, all of whom have defected to Hawk's side. The conflict comes to a head when Hawk threatens collective punishment on everyone in the United States still sympathetic to Wilson's cause, including Wilson's aide Jodie. However, Wilson refuses to let another trusted comrade of his die, and saves her before returning to the Capitol. When Wilson returns to the White House, Hawk is not there. Wilson discovers that he is in Las Vegas and goes there to fight his usurper, but Hawk escapes in a rocket and goes to a space station. Wilson and Hawk battle in space, with Wilson ultimately defeating Hawk and saving the United States of America from nuclear destruction. 3DS Versión Metal Wolf Chaos For 3DS (メタルウルフカオス for 3DS, Metaruurufukaosu 3DS) es un videojuego de disparos en tercera persona para la Nintendo 3DS Versión que fue lanzado sólo en América del Norte. Fue desarrollado anteriormente por From Software y publicado por Microsoft Studio, En Ahora venta fue desarrollado por Monolith Soft, Nintendo y publicado por Nintendo en 2015 Rekame es que son responsables de Chromehounds y la serie Armored Core de juegos de mechas. El juego gira en torno a un presidente ficticio de los Estados Unidos llamado Michael Wilson. El uso de un traje de armadura de potencia llamado metal Wolf, él lucha fuerzas que se han apoderado de su país en un golpe de Estado, incluyendo a su némesis, el vicepresidente Richard Hawk. Después Aunque lanzado exclusivamente en Japón, Metal Wolf Chaos ha actuación plena voz Inglés. Trama In the year 2017 and 2019, America has plunged into a state of civil and economic unrest, and several states attempt to secede from America to protect their own interests as a result, leading to a conflict known as the Arizona Insurrection. During that time, Richard Hawk and Michael Wilson fight and crush the Insurrection, paving the way for development of powerful military weapons. Michael Wilson, a relative of Woodrow Wilson, soon becomes the President of the United States, drawing parallels to the real life in year 2015 presidency of Barack Obama at the time of the game's release. Vice President Richard Hawk decides to usurp Wilson's presidency, shifting the armed forces' loyalty to him and attacking Wilson with their support. Hawk begins a reign of terror and makes numerous detrimental actions as president, from re-instituting slavery to committing outright atrocities. However, Wilson escapes from the White House in his powered armor, and after reaching Air Force One, flies to the west coast of the United States. He then begins to take America back by liberating cities and outposts, traveling from west to east across the country and facing many of his former comrades from the Insurrection, all of whom have defected to Hawk's side. The conflict comes to a head when Hawk threatens collective punishment on everyone in the United States still sympathetic to Wilson's cause, including Wilson's aide Jodie. However, Wilson refuses to let another trusted comrade of his die, and saves her before returning to the Capitol. When Wilson returns to the White House, Hawk is not there. Wilson discovers that he is in Las Vegas and goes there to fight his usurper, but Hawk escapes in a rocket and goes to a space station. Wilson and Hawk battle in space, with Wilson ultimately defeating Hawk and saving the United States of America from nuclear destruction. Categoría:Mecha videojuegos Categoría:Publicador de Nintendo Categoría:Desarrollador de Nintendo Categoría:Desarrollador de Monolith Soft Categoría:Desarrollador de Monolith Software of America Games Categoría:Desarrollador de Intelligent America Categoría:Desarrollador de 1-UP Studio Categoría:Nintendo Géneros del Ciencia ficción Categoría:Nintendo del Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Nintendo Géneros del Acción Ficción Categoría:Nintendo de Sistemas Versiónes Categoría:Vendido por Publicó un Microsoft Studio Categoría:Venta por Publicó un Nintendo Categoría:Videojuegos Próximas programadas para 2016 Categoría:Videojuegos Próximas programadas para 2015 Categoría:Juegos de 3DS Categoría:Juegos de New 3DS Categoría:Nintendo de Rekames Categoría:Wii U-Exclusivo los juegos Categoría:3DS-Exclusivo los juegos Categoría:Franquicias de Juegos Publicado Por Nintendo Categoría:Años de 2015 Categoría:Años de 2016 Categoría:Mecha videojuegos de simulación Categoría:Personajes de ©Nintendo